The goals of the Johns Hopkins Multidisciplinary Training Program in Pediatric Pulmonary Medicine (T-32) are: (1) to produce outstanding biomedical scientists who will investigate the pathophysiology and treatment of pediatric pulmonary disorders; (2) to encourage and enable post-doctoral fellows to pursue academic careers in clinical and biomedical research; and (3) to develop national leaders in pediatric Pulmonology. It is committed to equal opportunity for its faculty, staff and students and, as a matter of policy, does not discriminate on the basis of any legally protected characteristics. The proposed training program will provide three years of training in pediatric lung-related research at the postdoctoral level for four qualified candidates with MD, MD/PhD, DO, or PhD degrees/year. This training program is the result of an extensive collaboration between thirty-four research faculty members in the Johns Hopkins School of Medicine's Departments of Pediatrics and Medicine and the Johns Hopkins Bloomberg School of Public Health. These research scientists offer mentored training in six Research Discipline Groups: (1) lung injury and development; (2) epithelial transport, lung transplantation and cystic fibrosis; (3) sleep disorder; (4) clinical outcomes in pediatric pulmonary diseases; (5) infectious diseases, tuberculosis and global health; and (6) asthma, allergy and inflammation. Postdoctoral trainees who wish to focus their research in the clinical sciences will be able to obtain a masters' degree (MPH or MHS) in graduate training programs in Clinical Investigations, Epidemiology, Biostatistics or Health Policy through the Johns Hopkins University Bloomberg School of Public Health. The tutorial relationship between research mentor and trainee will be central to the program's research training experience. This will be supplemented by coursework, formal training in the preparation of grant applications, formal training in the responsible conduct of research, active participation in program-wide conferences, presentation of original research at national scientific meetings and publication of original research in peer- reviewed journals. The Program Director will have the overall responsibility for assuring proper coordination of the program, including its educational, scientific, and administrative aspects. She will receive consultation from Executive, Program Advisory, Fellowship Review, Scholarship Review, Minority Advisory and External Advisory Committees. The Program Director will be assisted in the day-to-day operations of the program by the Chair of the Fellowship Review Committee, who will oversee the research training of this T-32 program. The program Director will also be assisted by the Director of this ACGME-accredited clinical training program. The Division Administrator will also provide skilled assistance to the program Director in the day-to-day management of this training grant. Although only nine years old, the current T-32 training program has already graduated 8 highly trained researchers in pediatric Pulmonology, seven of whom are currently faculty members in academic institutions in the U.S. This high performance standard will be continued in the proposed program. (End of Abstract)